Armors
Armor is an essential need for battling. They provide better in defense(Stamina and Vitality) and magic defense (Mind and Resistance) Unlike previous Final Fantasy XII, some armor adds several different railments parts like ribbons or like a torn piece of cloth as additional stylish adjustments. *Armor now have Resilience-Pass for different types. *Armor now has different attribute according to their description. *They are now one of the main equipments which greatly affect the character's Latency. Heavy Armor Heavy armor are very famous. Crafed especially for knights and guardsmans. They provide the highest in Stamina and Vitality. Heavy armor is a type of armor which has the greatest attribute to reduces the character's Movement Speed, striking speed and Latencys. Some character cannot equip a full set of heavy armor. *Heavy armor are high in Resilience-Pass. *Heavy armor are immune to any weaponless attacks which in Punching and Slapping strikings only. *Some heavy armor absorbs elemental damage. *Wearing a full set of heavy armor disable the character to fly, but can be if cast by Float magick. *Heavy armor are best to be use when battling some enemies with Staggers. Semi Armor Semi armor are in between the types of Heavy armors and Light armors. They have both of the armors' attribute with an average stats. They provide balanced Defense and Magic Defense. Their attribute is best for character with balanced Speed and Latencys. *Semi armor are average in Resilience-Pass. *Semi armor provide best in both defensive and swifness stats. *Wearing a full set of semi armor reduces the character's Latency only by 20%. *Semi armor are best to be use when battling some enemies with Knockbacks. Light Armor Light armor are variation of armors including normal garments and clothes. They are preffered by people who takes attirements in casualties. They provide better in additional effects like Evasion and Speed. Light armor is a type of armor which has the lowest attribute to reduces the character's Movement Speed, striking speed and Latencys. *Light armor are lower average in Resilience-Pass. *Light armor provide best in form of swiftness. *Some light armors are immune or simply called fireproof, waterproof or even lightning insulatable. *Light armor also best to be use while in mid-air. *Light armor are best to be use when battling some enemies with Knock-outs. Sage Armor Sage armor are describbed as mainly robes and cloaks. They are the greater affinity for battle mages since they provide great magickal properties. They have the greatest affinity for Magick, Resistance and Mind. Sage armor is a type of armor which has the second lowest attribute to reduces the character's Movement Speed, striking speed and Latencys. *Sage armor are low-average in Resilience-Pass. *Sage armor provide best in magickal versatility. *Most sage armor are elemental, so they are susceptible in both draining or immune againts elemental damage. *Sage armor also best to be use while in mid-air. *Sage armor are best to be use when battling some enemies with opposite properties. Special Attirements Special attirements are event type of armor. They best fit for the character stats, their looks will be very different depending on what kind of attire they wear. For players which adores casualties and fashion really does sticks to them. Their attribute and affinity is vaaries by the character itself. They does not affect any aspect in striking speed but does so with Movement Speed and Latencys. Soem character can wear another character's Special Attirements. *Special Attirements are average-high Resilience-Pass. *Special Attirements provides additional stats, attributes and affinity varies by the character's stats. *They can be use in any form of condition without any penalties. *Special Attirements are best to be use when battling bosses. Category:Equipments Category:Armor Category:Special Category:Gaming Category:Battling